Elizabeth Dunn
Elizabeth Dunn is the owner of Dunn Industries and is secretly organizing its research into human alteration procedures, planning nefarious purposes for her discoveries. In "Pilot", Elizabeth was in conversation about the party she was holding at the Dunn Mansion for many people at Walsonville University. Paul Bosley explained that she was not trustworthy. Firecracker interrupted the party and tried to kidnap Elizabeth. In "The Snap of a Finger", Elizabeth tried to kill Firecracker, but it didn't work. Firecracker announced that Elizabeth had a secret lab called Laboratory 412. She lied and said that it did not exist. She threatened to hunt down Super Scott if he said anything about Laboratory 412. In "Deadly Doughnuts", Elizabeth hired Silence to kill Firecracker. In "Rage", an escapee from Laboratory 412 named George Baron told Pete Bosley where he could find the lab. When Super Scott got there, Elizabeth was already cleaning the place out. Super Scott destroyed it. Later, Elizabeth kidnapped George and stuck him in a glass cage, but he escaped. At the Dunn Mansion, Elizabeth meets Silence again. She notifies him that he has two weeks to kill Firecracker or he will suffer consequences. She also wants him to kill Super Scott too. After this conversation, she gets a call from Chad Staits, who explains that he has finished the Dunn Project for her. In "Revenge", Firecracker enters Elizabeth's office carrying a garbage bag over his shoulder. The bag contains Silence's body parts ripped to shreds. In "Suffer", Elizabeth is found in Walsonville Insane Asylum with Adam Prune, Chad Staits, and Mr. Pain. Mr. Pain claims that Pete Bosley is Super Scott. Adam assures her that Pete is not Super Scott. In "Legend", Elizabeth and her son, Ryan Dunn are moving to Russia to persue better oportunities and projects that are illegal in America. It is thought that the project she is referring to is the Dunn Project. She is with Adam when Old Thunder attacks. Super Scott stops Old Thunder. Elizabeth tries to kill Super Scott but fails. In "Convincing", Elizabeth commanded Chad to release Mr. Pain from the prison. She now lives in a factory in Russia. Later, Elizabeth recruits General Kempinski to help her in Russia. She promised him a supply of the Dunn Project. In "A Second Scott", Elizabeth shows Chad her plans with the Dunn Project and the decaying body of Silence the assassin. In "Ghost", Elizabeth's deceased husband, Louis Dunn is a spirit created by Ryan. He messes up the Dunn Project so that Elizabeth must start all over. Later, Louis comes back to kill her, but Super Scott defeats him. Elizabeth learns that Firecracker had been staying at the Dunn Mansion. Elizabeth, General Kempinski, Ryan, and Chad get into a helicopter and escape after Paul puts the factory on fire. In "Circus Freaks", Elizabeth is in a Russian base with General Kempinski, Ryan, and a bunch of Russian soldiers under the general's command. Obadiah White pays her a visit with video footage of Firecracker when he was living at the Dunn Mansion. He also lies and says that the Dunn Project and Silence's body were destroyed in the fire. In "Outcast", Elizabeth is greeted by Obadiah's assistant, who betrays him and tells her that he has the Dunn Project. Elizabeth is outraged, so she has the assistant killed and later goes on to have Obadiah killed when her and General Kempinski go to Sydney and take back the Dunn Project. In "Silenced", Elizabeth finally finishes the Dunn Project and is in control of Silence. She has him kill Chad Staits and go after Super Scott. Category:People Category:Villains